Littlefoot 'n Arlo Rescue Rangers
200Movies' TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Dale - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Gadget Hackwrench - Ali (The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists) * Monterey Jack - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Zipper - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Fat Cat - The Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mepps - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Snout - Cat r waul (An American Tail) * Wart - Ratigan * Mole - Kaa * Professor Nimnul - Sir Ruber * Jolly Roger - Basil * Ar'vey - Dr. Dawson * Billy the Squid - Jerry * Young Ned - Jaq * Sergeant Spinelli - Tuxedo Mask * Mandy - Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) * Spunky - Scrappy Doo * DTZ - Scooby * Bric - Pongo * Brac - Brian Griffin * Flash the Wonderdog - Artemis * Conrad Cockatoo - Himself * Movie Director - Brock (Pokemon) * Stan Blather - Red (Pokemon) * Roger Houston - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Joy Rider - Sakura (Pokemon) * Buzz Airfield - Clemont (Pokemon) * Head Kiwi - Pikachu * Pepto Gizmo - Piplup * Crocodile - Himself * Tammy - Mrs Brisby * Bink - Giselle * Mother Squirrel - Bianca * MacDuff - Alvin Seville * Roger - Dave Seville * Lord Howie - Klaus Vorstein * Sheriff - Grandpa Seville * Queenie - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Irwina Alan - Miss Grudge * Mr. Sneed - Himself * Mr. Dumpty - Jedite (Sailor Moon) * Nog - Malachite (Sailor Moon) * Cruiser and Bruiser - Nero and Brutus * Mother Booby - Duchess * Baby Booby - Oliver * Officer Kirby - Rai * Officer Muldoon - Finn * Vonda Clutchcoin - Zoe Drake * Elmer - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Jimmy - Jimmy (Pokemon) * Humphrey the Bear - Himself * Jeremy - Max (Dragontales) * Jeremy's Mom - Possible * Hubert - Stoppable * Cheddarhead Charlie - A pig (Sing) * Camembert Katie - A pig * Donald Drake - Dr. Owen * Plato - Mickey Mouse * Aldrin Klordane - McLeach * Percy - Mr. Snoops * Captain - Himself * Sally - Serena/Sailor Moon * Siamese Twins - Miss Dalia and Another brittany version of chip tracy * Juice Lee - Hopper * Mrs. Clutchcoin - ??? * Frenchie - ??? * K. Sera - ??? * Genie - ??? * Pelican - ??? * Clyde Cosgrove - ??? * Kismet - ??? * Mr. Gribbish - ??? * Jamaican Fruit Bats - ??? * Chief Marley - ??? * Sir Colby - ??? * Captain Colonel - ??? * Elliot - ??? * Bruin - ??? * Heebee and Jeebee - ??? * Ting-a-Ling and Ming-Ting - ??? * Davey - ??? * Davey's Mom - ??? * Opera Singer - ??? * Clarence Dudley - ??? * Sewernose de Bergerac - ??? * Euripides - ??? * Voltaire - ??? * Pop Top - ??? * Bubbles - ??? * Myron - ??? * Dr. Crockery - ??? * Wexler - ??? * Hiram - ??? * Harry (Wolf) - ??? * Harry (Human) - ??? * Harriet - ??? * Tom - ??? * Freddy - ??? * Freddy's Father - ??? * Luna - ??? * Butch - ??? * Mr. Stanislavsky - ??? * Sparky - ??? * Buzz - ??? * Steggy - ??? * Dr. Piltdown - ??? * Raffles - ??? * Captain Finn - ??? * All Hands - ??? * Barnacle Bill - ??? * Nemo - ??? * Normie - ??? * Marvin - ??? * Cassandra - ??? * Quigley - ??? * Abba-Dabba - ??? * Stormy - ??? * Don Quijole - ??? * El Emenopeo - Sarpooth * * * * * * * Baby Thaddeus - ??? * Monrovia - ??? * Pomona - ??? * Foxglove - ??? Seasons: Trivia: * Chip was Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (400Movies Style), and Littlefoot is Chip in this spoof. Gallery: Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Littlefoot as Chip Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5939.jpg|Arlo as Dale Ali in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ali as Gadget Hackwrench Pumbaa in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Pumbaa as Monterey Jack Theodore Seville Happy.jpg|Theodore Seville as Zipper The Jokester Laughing.jpg|The Jokester as Fat Cat Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Mepps Cat r waul by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7ozb0k.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Snout Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1403.jpg|Ratigan as Wart Kaa: Shut your eyes...and trust and meeee....jpeg|Kaa as Mole Serena-0.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Sally Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:200Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof